The secret weapon
by cooldragon87
Summary: A young woman has fallen into the paths of Aramis, Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan she starts learning to become the first female Musketeer. In the process of becoming closer to her new family including Constance, she starts falling in love with Aramis. However, what she doesn't realise is that's she in a huge plot to kill the King. Will she find her purpose among the Musketeers?
1. Unexpected meeting

An unexpected meeting

Four riders were racing along on horses on a muddy path in the woods when they suddenly heard a lady-like scream. They exchanged concerned looks before moving forwards down the path where it seemed the scream sounded from. Just before they went round a bend small sobs began. They got off their horses and slowly drew their sword to they stopped at what they saw.

They were astonished. The three Musketeers and their friend training to be one, as that's what they were, saw before them a nude woman who looked just into her adult years. She had dark curly brown hair with a hint a red, light green eyes, a small nose, pale lips, and porcelain skin. She was definitely crying and had a pained expression on her face. She was holding her ankle which seemed to be the cause of her unease.

When the men realised that she was naked they blushed and awkwardly cleared their throat. "My lady?" asked amen one the end to her left. He was a handsome fellow, with brown shoulder length hair, dark brown eyes, a few centimetres of a beard on his face and wore dark brown leather coat and trousers.

It made her look up which was enough to see that she looked terrified and she started to back away from them only to hit her back against the side of the valley. "Easy, easy," the man who spoke before said calmly. "We're not going to harm you. What's your name?"

She still looked terrified but also looked distrustful. "You tell me yours, then I might tell you mine." That made the men look at each other in shock. The woman had a plain voice but didn't speak with any of the emotions that were clearly on her face.

The man who seemed to be the most talkative at the moment turned back to face with eyes full of wonder before he said "my name is Aramis." He then pointed to each man next to him. "This is Athos, Porthos and d'Artagnan. We're the Musketeers of the King of France's army under Captain Treville. D'artagnan here is training to be one of us."

"What's a musketeer?" she asked confused.

That made the men all burst out laughing before they realised she was serious. "You mean," d'Artagnan began nervously. "You really don't know what a Musketeer is?"

She nodded once slowly.

"We protect the King and country of France," Athos said.

"I've never heard of France."

"You've never heard of France?!" D'Artagnan almost shouted out in confusion.

Aramis hushed him seeing the woman's eyes grow wide like a dear caught in a headlight. "Where are you from then?" he asked softly while slowly crouching down in front of the woman and reached out to her shoulder. It made her recoil away from him which made her remember that she seemed to be naked and so folded herself into a tiny ball. She seemed to be looking inside her for answers for amount before she said "Vide."

"You do know that means empty, right?" asked Porthos.

She turned to look at him. "I know. It's just what my father has said my village has always been called."

"You still haven't given us your name yet, my lady?" Aramis said in a slightly cheeky way.

She raised a smooth thin eyebrow. "And I said I _might_ tell you my name, Sir Knight." He still seemed to be wanting an answer so she sighed and decided to trust these men with her name as they hadn't killed her yet. "My name is Odette Lorrain."

**This is a new story I've got coming up about the BBC series The Musketeers. I hope you'll enjoy it, review it and carry on reading. Thanks xxx**


	2. Meeting Constance

Meeting Constance

"Constance! Constance!" This name was whispered by young D'artagnan to Constance, one of Queen Anne's Lady-in-waiting.

After Odette had finally given her name to the men she allowed them to see what was wrong with her ankle. It just seemed to be a bit bruised she had taken a tumble down the hill. She was closer in size to Aramis so he lent her his cloak he kept wrapped up behind his saddle and put her in front of him on his horse. She was a bit nervous about doing that but at least she knew how to ride.

They had then made their way to the castle to find D'argtanans' lover Constance who was Queen Anne's Lady-in-waiting as they new that they would help her find some clothes and some food.

They were right: once they had explained what was going on she was happy to help Odette. Constance was going to offer her room but the musketeers objected straightaway and said Odette would be far more protected with them.

So Constance and Odette was led to the Musketeers residence which had gained some life after protecting the Queen from bandits as it had looked rather old, dull and creaky before. Now it was a polished shiny wooden brown, clear glass window and nicely decorated furniture along with a few possessions around the house.

When led into a spare bedroom Constance clothed Odette in a blue soft, good quality material dress that had a dark bodice with small silver flowers etched into it. It was floor length and but it showed just a bit of a gap when putting on dark blue high heels. The sleeves were long with slits from the elbow and the cloth ended in a triangle an inch below her fingers.

Then they went down stairs where Constance made them all a simple tea of lamb broth which was eaten in silence.

**Odette's point of view in next chapter. Sorry this was so short. I'll be explaining more about what's happened to the Musketeers and how life for Odette was before she ended up in their path.**


End file.
